quickwave
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: just a little crossover between Young justice and x-men, just a little funny that involves a speedster and a sparky. what happens when shockwave meets quicksilver, what happens when quicksilver meets Kid flash


**Alright guys this is going to be a short oneshot so I hope you like it, I don't own x-men or young justice or any of the characters except for Phoebe aka Shockwave and Kira aka clairvoyant . I hope you enjoy the story and please review at the end to let me know what you think**

 **Phoebe's pov**

"T mins five minutes before we land at base," says Nightwing

"Great I can't wait, I'm ready for a hot shower," I moan stretching my muscles

"You realize once we get back the wallman will be hitting on you," chuckles Nightwing spinning towards me

"Lovely I feel like I can't go one day without hearing his annoying voice, I don't see him that way why can't he see that," I huff fling my head into my hands'

"I'll try to distract him for you," Nightwing says landing the ship down

Thanks walking down the steps, I turn the corner to head to the shower when I feel a gust of wind next to me, waiting for that annoying voice it didn't come. Instead came another voice I didn't know.

"So you must be Phoebe you're the only one that has been gone for about two weeks at least that's what your leader says," says the voice

I turn towards the voice only for it zip right in front of me scarying me which made me freak out which cause my powers to zip zap him sending him into a wall.

"Sorry," I yell running towards the bathroom.

Finally changed, I walked to the main area to talk to my sister Ghostfox aka Kaiya.

"We need to talk," I state narrowing my eyes

"Does this have to deal with the fact you shocked someone into a wall and ran off? Cause I already know, Bats has some company apparently something happened and they asked for the justice leagues help, some of their people tagged along to check the place out.

"lovely," I sigh turning towards the kitchen I walked in there to see the silver hair leaning against the wall.

"Not going to shock me again are you?" he asks with a smile

"Sorry about that, I sometimes get surprised or scared my powers go whacky on me," I apologies

"Already forgiven, anyways you know what they say love is a battle field," he says winking at me

"Did you just make a song reference?" I asked

"I did, would you want me to hit you baby one more time?" he asks grinning from ear to ear.

I just blinked at him for a moment before busting up laughing, "I like you, what do they call you?" I ask

"Peter, Peter maximoff or quicksilver," he grins zipping up to me holding his hand out

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Phoebe or shockwave," I giggle shaking his hand

After a few hours I learned a lot about Peter, he knew how to make me laugh that's for sure. As soon as the nice quietness came it was gone in two seconds as someone had to ruin it.

"Hey gorgeous I see that your finally back, so when are you going to let me take you on a date?" asks Wally zipping up to me wiggling his eyebrows

"Never," I narrow my eyes

"Come on babe don't be like that," he whines

"Dude back off you heard her she doesn't want to, so leave her alone and find someone else to bug," says Peter standing in front of me

"Ah your one of the professor's guy kids," Wally says nodding his head

"Not yet I technically still live in my mom's basement," he states

"Even better," Wally scoffs

"Hey Wallace seriously stop acting like a jerk, I'm not in the mood I haven't been home for two weeks so just back off ok," I growl

"Wow ok sorry BB I'll talk to you later," he says getting the picture

"You didn't have to do that," Peter says

"I know but it's been a long two weeks," I laugh

Poof, Peter Charles wants all of us to meet in the main base," says a blue guy

"Hi," I smile giving a small wave at him which makes him blush but still wave back

"Right let's go," Peter says picking me and zipping to the main room

Being set down I see that my team and his team are both there as well as Batman and The Professor and a buff guy with some scruff.

"Right guys Batman is letting us use some of their technology and willing to help us figure out what has happened to some of us," says the Professor

Batman nods his head, telling us to get acquainted with everyone and that's what we did except Peter and Wally did not get along at all. So in the end decided to have a battle to see who was faster. The winner was Peter, by the end of the day it was time to say goodbye to the other team.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I sighed

"Hey don't worry we'll see each other again real soon," he grins

"You think so?" I ask giggling

"I know so, because love will keep us together," he winks at me

Another song reference, I laughed out loud, giving him a hug, and kurt a hug I knew I made some new friends today.


End file.
